


your mouth was made to suck my kiss

by mukeftlashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Luke, Flavored Lube, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Michael, not even sorry about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeftlashton/pseuds/mukeftlashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke really appreciates Michael's red leather jacket, and it makes for a really uncomfortable situation. </p><p>Or, me being me and writing a one shot about Luke's boner at the iHeart Awards. Yes, I realize how late this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mouth was made to suck my kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Suck My Kiss by Red Hot Chili Peppers, and if you like this you should also check out my chaptered Muke fic which is currently in progress! (shameless self promo)

Luke glances in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He always worries about how he looks before an award show, dreading the fact that he's going to have several paparazzis shouting at him as they try to get the best pictures on the red carpet. Unfortunately for him, he just did this yesterday for the KCA's, so he has to deal with the stress of making himself look semi-presentable twice in one weekend.

He sighs, deciding that this is good enough. He's meant to meet the boys in the lobby of the hotel in 10 minutes, and he knows that they won't be pleased if he's late. Before he leaves the room, he shoots Michael a text, deciding to stop by his boyfriends room on the way to the lobby so that the couple can walk down to meet the other boys together. Usually the boys would share a room, but they have been getting a lot of suspicion from the fans lately, so they were in separate rooms for now (although Luke has been sneaking into Michael's bed at night, but nobody needs to know that).

Luke sprays some cologne on before walking out the door, pocketing the room key. He strolls down the hall, stopping at Michael's door which is only a few down from his own, knocking on it gently. He glances down at his outfit idly, smoothing down his white button up. His head whips up when he hears the door opening, jaw going slack when he takes in the sight before him.

Michael is wearing a red leather jacket, a sharp contrast to his creamy white skin and shock of white blonde hair. He has a pair of sunglasses hanging off the collar of his t-shirt, his legs clad in their usual skin tight jeans- for some reason, Luke feels like they look even _tighter_ than usual. The taller boy gulps, bringing his eyes up to Michael's slowly. The older boy smirks at his boyfriend, amusement shining in his eyes, he _knew_ that the red leather was a good idea.

Michael leans in cockily, pushing Luke's jaw closed with two fingers, kissing his lips chastely. “Let's go babe, Ashton and Calum are waiting for us,” Michael's tone is smug, and the younger boy is still fighting to regain his composure as they enter the elevator. How the fuck is he supposed to sit with Michael all night when he looks like _this_?

The blue eyed boy decides that this is simply _unfair_ , and he almost wants to throw a tantrum when he thinks about how unbearably long this night is going to feel. He takes a few deep breaths in the elevator, feeling a _little_ bit better when they reach the lobby, approaching their band mates.

Ashton is bright and giggly as usual, going on about some cute fans he replied to on twitter earlier. Luke shifts around in the car uncomfortably, feeling way too hot, getting increasingly annoyed when he realizes that the smug expression is _still_ on Michael's face.

He sighs in defeat, pulling his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through twitter and replying to a few fans as an attempt to distract himself. He decides that it worked pretty well, and when they finally arrive at the venue he feels a little bit better. With the chaos of red carpet pictures and interviews, he almost forgets about his previous worries.

Things remain this way until they sit down at their table, Luke keeping fairly quiet as the other boys chat with the people around them. He watches as Michael wraps up his conversation with someone Luke doesn't even recognize, sauntering over to the seat next to his boyfriend, slipping his hand down to rest on Luke's thigh underneath the table. Luke groans internally, leaning in to whisper in Michael's ear, “Fucking stop. What if someone sees?”

Luke intended for his tone to sound sassy, but it just sounds whiny as he pleads with his boyfriend. A cocky grin spreads across Michael's face once again; he loves that he can get Luke like this. He knew what this jacket would do to Luke when he bought it, and things were going exactly the way he planned.

He doesn't even reply to Luke's complaints, opting for sliding his hand down even further, brushing over the younger boy's slight bulge before leaving it to rest on his inner thigh. He risks a glance over at Luke then, noting how uncomfortable he looks as he tries to remain neutral, worried about raising suspicion from those around them.

Luke shakes his head slightly, drawing in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down as everyone settles in their seats around him, ready for the show to begin. His tight black jeans feel several sizes too small, and it doesn't help that he's wearing an _extra_ tight pair that he sets aside for special occasions. He's sweating in his black leather jacket as he glances down at his phone, begging the minutes to pass quickly.

Michael's antics persist throughout the duration of the show, and Luke has no idea how he manages to calm himself down enough that he doesn't have a fucking _boner_ when they have to go up to present an award. He tries to keep the distress off of his face for those few minutes, knowing that the fans are very observant, and the last thing he needs is for them to be questioning him.

When they finish presenting and walk off to backstage, Luke lets out a sigh of relief. He walks over to a table with an assortment of foods and drinks, selecting a water bottle. The cool water is soothing as it runs down his throat, making him feel momentarily less overheated. However, the relief is short lasting when Michael sneaks up behind him, squeezing Luke's bum when he double checks that no one around them is paying attention.

Luke nearly chokes on his water, fighting for composure while Michael leans in front of him, grabbing his own bottle and casually taking a sip of the cool liquid. The younger boy shoots daggers at him, thoughts of what he's going to do to Michael when they return to the hotel running through his mind. He feels his pants tighten at this, and he almost wants to scream in frustration because he just got rid of his boner from earlier.

Adjusting his pants as best as he can, Luke follows the other boys back out to the tables, praying that they'll leave once they announce the award that they're nominated for. As much as winning awards is amazing, especially because this one is for the fans and they deserve it, Luke kind of hopes that they don't win. If he has to go up there with this huge boner there's no way that he's going to be able to hide it from _anyone_ , especially the fans.

He just keeps hoping, clapping politely when necessary, trying to focus on what's happening on the stage as best as he can. He even thinks that he might be able to rid himself of this boner before the award they're nominated for is announced, but apparently Michael has other ideas, _that little shit_.

“I can't wait to fuck you when we get back to the hotel, you're not going to be able to walk properly for _days_ ,” Michael smiles at the small moan that escapes Luke's mouth involuntarily, thankfully only loud enough for Michael and him to hear. The younger boy's knuckles are white where they grip the edge of the table tightly, and he panics when they begin announcing the Best Fan Army award, dreading having to walk up on that stage in this position.

Just Luke's luck, they win the award and he rises slowly, attempting to subtly adjust his pants, pulling his white button up down to cover the obvious bulge as best as he can. He takes the microphone once they ascend the steps, thanking the fans, cringing internally at the awkwardness he can hear in his own voice. Luke slips his hand in his pocket, holding back a moan as it brushes over his dick, hoping that it at least hides the obvious boner.

He completely ignores what the other boys are saying, thankful when it's finally time to get off stage, glaring at the grin he sees on Michael's face. Luke feels blessed when they decide to leave after they accept the award, gulping in fresh air as they exit the building, heading to the car.

He climbs into the car gratefully, Michael sliding in beside him and Ashton and Calum sitting in front of them. Luke squirms as the older boy palms him roughly, apparently not caring if their band mates take notice, “Having a hard time controlling yourself, babe?” Luke gives in, nodding his head, no point in hiding it now.

When Michael leans in to suck on Luke's neck the younger boy reaches for his boyfriend, running his own palm over the slight bulge forming in Michael's pants. There's no way that he's going to let himself be in this alone. Michael bites down on Luke's neck at that, his cock hardening under his boyfriend's palm. Luke briefly thinks about how inappropriate this is, knowing that if Calum and Ashton notice they won't be pleased, but his mind is overtaken by _**MichaelMichaelMichael**_ as the older boy slips his hand into Luke's pants.

He bites down on his lower lip _hard_ , desperately trying to keep in moans at the feeling of his aching dick finally being touched. Michael leans in, lips meeting Luke's in a desperate, wet kiss. The slide of their tongues is hot and filthy, and the knowledge that they could be caught at any time only makes it hotter.

When they pull up to the hotel after what felt like ages, the two boys pull apart just in time, managing to keep their band mates from having any suspicions. As they enter the hotel from the back entrance to avoid the fans out front, Luke almost feels bad, but the feeling quickly fades as his hard on rubs against his jeans deliciously.

The couple attempt to make a subtle escape to their room, itching to be alone at last, but Ashton's voice stops them, “Guys, wait! Cal and I are going to a party now, not anything big, just a few people and some drinks. Do you want to come?”

Michael doesn't even have to look at Luke before he knows his answer, and he's immediately declining the curly haired boy's offer, making up some bullshit excuse about wanting to relax and head to bed early. With that he grabs Luke's hand, sending a suspicious Ashton a quick smile as they scamper off to their room. Luke is shaking with anticipation as Michael slides the room key into their door, turned on beyond belief.

When it finally swings open and the two boys are in, Michael grabs the do not disturb sign and hangs it on the outside knob before shutting the door firmly. The second that he's turned around Luke is pouncing on him, wrapping his legs around Michael's waist to keep himself up, sucking at the older boy's neck harshly.

Michael growls, pushing Luke against the back of the door firmly, tugging his head away from his neck so that he can kiss his lips. The older boy decides that he's done with teasing, he's done enough of that already and he's getting eager, so he ruts his hips against Luke's. He swallows the moan that this action elicits from the blue eyed boy, reaching to grip as his ass, kneading the soft flesh there.

Luke slides Michael's jacket off, tossing it away carelessly. Once the jacket is out of the way he grips at the older boy's t-shirt, all but ripping it off his body, desperate for skin to skin contact. Michael feels the same, and as soon as the shirt is off his body he's walking over to the bed, pushing Luke down on it and tugging off his shirt as well, tossing it back so that it lands by Michael's own. The older boy wastes no time, kissing all the way from underneath Luke's earlobe down to his chest, pausing to suck on his nipple playfully. Michael grins against the skin when Luke moans loudly, grazing his teeth over the sensitive area.

He sucks a bruise into Luke's hipbone when he gets there, torturing the boy a little more as he writhes beneath him, desperate for friction. Michael gives in then, dragging the zipper down on Luke's tight black skinnies, peeling them off his legs along with his boxers, tossing those back as well.

It's moments like these when he's glad that he's an expert at removing skin tight jeans, because he's itching to get his mouth on Luke's flushed length. He kisses up the taller boy's thighs once his jeans have been discarded, the soft hair their tickling his nose.

Luke's hands fly down to tangle in Michael's bleached blonde tuffs, preparing for what he knows is coming. He risks a glance down at his boyfriend, impatient because he hasn't moved. The sight that greets him is almost _too much_ , and Luke can't help but moan as he takes in Michael's fucked out appearance.

His hair is sticking up every which way, poking through the spaces between Luke's fingers. His lips are an even daker pink than normal, and Luke can't help but shudder at the thought of them being wrapped around his throbbing length. Michael grins at this, _finally_ leaning forward to lick a hot stripe up the length of Luke's cock.

Luke tugs on Michael's hair roughly as he takes him in his mouth. He's pretty sure that Michael was born to do this, the expert flicks of his tongue in Luke's slit causing the blonde boy's eyes to snap shut, breath leaving his mouth in pants.

When the older boy begins moving down, taking Luke inch by inch until his nose is nestled in the hair at the base of his dick Luke gasps, “Holy _shit_ ,” he manages, squirming beneath Michael's mouth. Luke can feel his stomach muscles tightening, and when Michael swallows around his mouthful he nearly loses it, “Mikey, _Mikey_ , I'm gonna cum.”

The older boy pulls back at that, a whine escaping Luke because he's so fucking horny. Michael shakes the taller boy's fingers from his hand, standing up and crossing the room to his suitcase. He rummages around for a second, sighing gratefully when his fingers grasp the items he was looking for. He returns to the bed immediately, tossing the condom aside and popping the cap on the lube.

He pours the cool substance on his fingers carefully, rubbing it between them in an attempt to warm it up a bit. He leans in to kiss Luke once his fingers are slicked up properly, trying to distract the younger boy while he prods at his hole, “ready?” Michael mumbles against Luke's lips, and when the younger boy nods softly he starts pushing his finger in slowly.

After letting the blonde boy adjust for a moment, Michael starts moving his finger, thrusting it in and out of Luke carefully. Luke whines, “more,” he pleads, sighing contently at the feeling. Michael smirks, pulling back from the blonde boy momentarily, only to move down between his legs, inserting his tongue along with his finger. The older boy moans at the pleasant strawberry taste the lube provides, mixed with the taste that is just _Luke_ , and the younger boy groans loudly at the feeling of Michael's tongue pumping in and out of him, combined with the vibrations caused by his moan.

Michael carefully avoids Luke's prostate as he works in the second finger, knowing that the blonde boy is already close; Michael wants his boyfriend to cum from his cock, not his fingers.

“I'm ready Mikey,” Luke manages, panting as he fights to gain composure. Michael quirks his fingers up at that, hitting Luke's prostate dead on, _expertly_ , as he's done many times before. Luke's back arches as he let's out a scream, only getting louder when Michael tears the condom open with his teeth, tossing it aside as he rolls it onto his cock and slicks it up, pushing into Luke as soon as he's finished.

He begins thrusting with just enough intensity, rough enough to please them but careful enough to be sure that he isn't hurting the beautiful boy below him. Michael leans down to kiss along Luke's jawline, slipping his hand underneath the younger boy's hips to lift them a little. The new angel has Luke shouting, “Mmmmm Mikey, right there. Again do it again.”

Although he would never admit it, Michael appreciates praise in bed, so the words that tumble out of Luke's mouth only encourage him further. He continues to pound into Luke, hitting his prostate dead on every time, and the older boy thrusts about three more times before Luke is falling apart beneath him, hot spurts of cum decorating both of their chests.

Luke sees stars as his orgasm hits him harder than it ever has before, as if the relief after so many hours of being unbearably horny is just too much for his body to handle. His entire body shakes as he comes down from his high just in time to watch Michael come undone above him, collapsing on top of Luke when he's done, thighs trembling with the power of his orgasm.

In his hazy post orgasm bliss, Michael decides that if this is the outcome every time, he needs to start wearing that red leather jacket more often.


End file.
